gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Three's Company
Three's CompanyWorld First Hands-on with Grand Theft Auto V, IGN is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by FIB agent Steve Haines to protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Description Michael meets Dave Norton, Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez outside the FIB Headquarters. Haines explains that the FIB are interrogating Ferdinand Kerimov, the man Michael attempted to identify at the coroner's office. Haines orders Michael to extract Kerimov from the IAA Headquarters before he informs the IAA agents of the FIB's corrupt actions. Michael refuses, but Haines uses his position as Norton's superior to coerce Michael and Norton into performing the task. Michael and Dave get into Dave's car and drive to an FIB warehouse in East Los Santos. During the drive, Michael phones Franklin and asks him to meet them at the warehouse. Dave tells Michael to call Trevor, but he refuses, so Dave explains that they called him previously. The duo arrive at the warehouse, where Michael introduces Franklin and Trevor to each other, before explaining their task. Trevor will be flying the helicopter to the IAA building, Michael will perform the extraction while Franklin will provide support for Michael using a sniper rifle. Trevor and Michael get in the helicopter and fly to the IAA building. When they arrive, Franklin is already perched on the roof of the Arcadius Business Center opposite the building. As Trevor hovers overhead, Michael rappels down the building and finds Kerimov being tortured by Karen and some other IAA agents. Michael breaks the office window and grabs Kerimov whilst holding a gun to his head. The agents point their weapons at Michael, prompting Franklin to kill them. With the first wave of agents clear, Trevor hoists Michael and Kerimov up while Franklin kills the remaining agents. Once Michael and Kerimov are in the helicopter, some IAA helicopters appear. Franklin kills one pilot, while Michael kills the others. After the helicopters have been taken down, Franklin leaves, while Trevor flies back to the FIB warehouse. When they land, Michael hands Kerimov to some FIB agents, who bundle him into the back of a van and drive off. Michael and Trevor split up and the mission concludes. Mission Objectives *Go to Dave. - (Michael) *Go to Dave's car. - (Michael) *Go to El Burro Heights. - (Michael) *Go to the IAA Headquarters. - (Trevor) *Rappel down the IAA Headquarters. - (Michael) *Enter through the window. - (Michael) *Kill all the IAA agents. - (Michael and Franklin) *Take down all the IAA helicopters - (Michael and Franklin) *Go back to El Burro Heights. - (Trevor) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 07:30. **Skip cutscenes. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 60%. **Bodyshoting as Micheal will let him score more hits, increasing the accuracy stat should the player ever miss. **Switch to Micheal as soon as he is available. His special ability helps. **Once Micheal is extracted and Franklin is safe, switch to Trevor and let Micheal shoot the chasing choppers down for the player. This way the player won't risk missing. *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with headshots. **Again, Micheal's special ability will make this rather easy Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "Eye witnesses believe they had just seen the crime of the century - an audacious raid on the IAA Headquarters in Downtown Los Santos, in which a man was snatched from an office by a suspect hanging from a helicopter before both escaped. Not so, according to the IAA. Agency spokeswoman Lucinda Jacob told reporters the incident was merely a training exercise, and nothing to be concerned by. "We are constantly training and yesterday was no exception. An agent posing as a terror suspect was snatched in a practice raid to see how our systems and processes respond to extreme duress. Despite problems with our funding, people should be relieved to know our systems worked great. You're in safe hands," Jacob said." Bleeter Posts *@kankanjill - "helikopter dogfight between terorists and IAA over Los Santos. WTF is goin on, r we at war." *@usafrankieg - "Now they've breached the IAA Headquarters! The heart of our security machine! This is what happens when you go soft on Iraq! I told you an attack was coming! Why does no one read my bleets!" Soundtrack Trivia *Originally, this mission was going to be called "The Extraction". *In GameInformer's demo review, it was mentioned that the target would be injured due to one of the agents smashing a flashlight on his finger, causing his finger to bleed. However in the actual game, there is no effect on his hands. *In the Brazilian Portuguese version of the game, the name of the mission is "Dois é bom, Três é Foda", which can be literally translated as Two is good, Three is Fucked Up (probably making a reference to what Michael, Franklin and Trevor can do together). *Karen appears in this mission as the lead interrogator of the target. She cannot be killed, however, since she escapes the room before the player regains control as Michael. This also confirms that United Liberty Paper is a front for the IAA, and both Karen and the United Liberty Paper Contact are working for them. *If the player waits long enough at the window without entering the building, Karen will notice Michael hanging outside and call for security, before one of the agents shoots at Michael. *During the rappelling part, Michael fires his AP Pistol in three-round bursts instead of fully-automatic mode (though he can fire single or two-round burst shots if the player slightly taps the firing button). * The name of this mission is probably a reference to the 1977-84 TV show Three's Company. A spin-off of this show, Three's a Crowd, aired from 1984-1985. * Another reference is to The A-Team film, where Hannibal Smith, Murdock, and B.A. use similar methods to extract a target. *This mission, tied with Blitz Play (MG & Rocket Launcher) and The Jewel Store Job (Carbine Rifle and Tear Gas) has the second highest number of unlockable weapons (AP Pistol and Heavy Sniper), with The Paleto Score having the most (Minigun, Combat MG & Assault Shotgun). *Even if Franklin has moved into his new house when this mission is started, Dave will still say they will send some agents to his aunt's house. *The outfit Michael wears while rapelling is exclusive to the mission, and does not appear in his wardrobe at the end of the game. *During this mission, Michael uses the Advanced Rifle, though he will not be able to buy it before The Big Score. If the mission is replayed, it will retain any added attachment. *This is the first mission in the game to feature all three protagonists, hence the name Three's Company. It is also the first mission in the game where the player flies a helicopter. Gallery FranklinTrevor&Michael-GTAV.jpg|Michael, Trevor and Franklin Breaking and entering into IAA.jpg|Michael rappels down the IAA building TheExtraction-GTAV-takingthehosatage.jpg|Michael extracting Mr. K, needing backup Shooting a helicopter.jpg|Michael shooting at the chopper Escape from IAA.jpg View of the city.jpg Michael threatening the target-GTAV.png|An IAA agent aiming his gun at Michael Helicopter Chase-GTAV.png|A chopper behind Trevor's Frogger trailer3_michael_050.jpg|Michael breaking into the office Three'scompany-GTAV.jpg TheExtraction-GTAV.jpg Frank Sniper.jpg|Frank across the street, as the sniper, covering Michael Scuba Suit GTAVpc Michael DirectorMode Masked.png|Michael's outfit during the mission Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 23 Three's Company|Three's Company Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Three's Company (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough References Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missions